


Hodnes laik uf (clexa)

by siggestars



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anya is Alive, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Childhood, Clexa, Commander Lexa (The 100), Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Five Years Later, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grounders (The 100) - Freeform, Kid!Fic, Lexa is Alive, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Octavia Blake & Lexa Friendship, Polis, Post-Mount Weather, natblidas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggestars/pseuds/siggestars
Summary: Clarke and Lexa's life 5 years after the fall of the mountain.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Arkadia

**Author's Note:**

> Heya <3 
> 
> This is the first chapter of my new story. There will be more Lexa and clexa in a few chapters so don't worry :)

CLARKE POV

I stood outside the gates of Arkadia. It has been 5 years since the fall of the mountain. A lot has changed and honestly, I’m happier than I’ve ever been. It’s been 5 years since Lexa found me in the woods and took me in, I wouldn’t say I hated her because I think I never would have been able to. We fell in love, got bonded, and three years ago we found a little baby girl and decided to take her in. Her name is Luca but we mostly call her Lu, she has blonde curly hair and those green intense puppy dog eyes. She is impossible to say no to because of that. She turned 3 four weeks ago. I love my life and I love ruling along Lexa’s side. I just hope the Arkers will see it that way. 

A shout inside Arkadia broke me out of my thoughts. “Grounders!” A guard yelled to everyone with their guns up. God can’t believe I say this but I hate guns. 

“Open the gates! It’s Clarke Griffin” I said and everybody frowned at my words. Kane and my mom (ugh bet she will be pissed at me) Came out and the guards opened the gates. I and my three personal guards (actually was five before but I won the argument with Lexa lol) walked into Arkadia. The place I once called home. “Clarke,” my mom said sobbing, and threw me into a bone-crushing hug. “Mom, can’t breathe,” 

“Oh yeah,” my mom said and released me. “Are you okay?” She said looking at me and my fancy-ass armor and my blonde hair up in braids. Yes, I didn’t only look like a grounder like Lincoln I looked like the highest people in rank, probably because I am. 

“Mom I’m great, relax,” I said smiling. “Can we go inside and talk?” I barely had finished when Raven jumped on me for a hug. “Hey Rae,” I said with a grin on my face. “We thought you were dead, you just disappeared for 5 years and now you wanna talk?” Bellamy snored. I opened my mount to reply when thank god my bestie Octavia came to rescue. “Hey guys I think Clarkey had her hands full, she’s here now right?” 

“I agree with O even though you were kinda an ass but whatever” Raven said hugging me again. “But literally where have you been Princess?” 

“Can we just talk inside, please?” “Of course honey,” my mom said smiling sweetly. At least she wasn’t pissed at me yet but when Lexa came in in the picture she for sure would flip. We walked inside to a meeting room and I sat down and sighed. Badly. Shit is going to happen. 

============:)============

“So first I lived in the woods for like 3 months and then I moved to Polis kind of got a kid and started ruling along Le-the commander’s side,” I said casually and I just chuckled when everyone gasped at me with their jaws basically on the floor. “Did you just say a kid?” my mom said breaking the silence. 

“Eh yeah her name is Luca and she just turned three” I nervously said but also had my proud mom smile on “Shit griffin you got a three-year-old!” Raven hissed. “I-i’m a grandmother?” I nodded at my mom. “But where is she? Is she with her dad?” she asked. Oh yeah, how do I tell her that she is with her other mom who is also the commander who everyone here hates? “Um she is with her nomon in Polis and she doesn’t have a dad because she is adopted,” I said looking down at the floor hoping they wouldn’t know that nomon is trig for mother. 

“Nomon?” Bellamy asked. “Nomon is trigadesleng for mother,” O said and I gave her my special death glare. “Come on C, you gotta say it sometime” 

“What does she mean? And Octavia did you know my own daughter was out there without telling me?” My mom hissed glancing between us. “Sorry O, Octavia knew and she didn’t tell you because I told her not to!” I said. “Why?” Raven asked. “Because I just liked my life like it was and I wasn’t ready to be here yet,” I said staring at the floor. “That’s so selfish, we needed you, I needed you!” Bellamy’s voice broke a little at the end. “I’m sorry” I just said sobbing. 

“Back to the point what did Octavia mean?” my mom asked nicely. “shemeantthatineedtotellyouthatlexaislucasmotherandmywife” I said still staring hard at the floor. “What?” everyone said simultaneously. “Lexa is my wife and the mother of Luca” 

“Lexa? Has she manipulated you now or what, Clarke she betrayed you!” my mom hissed at me. 

“Lexa is my wife and you don’t get to talk about her like that. If this is about mount weather she did what she had to do to save her people” I said frustrated. I knew she was gonna flip. “If you don’t accept my family I will walk out of here and you will never see me again. And you will never get to see your granddaughter because if you don’t accept Lexa you don’t accept me” I said harshly and walked out of the meeting room leaving everyone shocked. 

ABBY POV

My daughter just walked out of me for dissing Lexa. Raven and Bellamy had walked out of the room after a while of silence. It was just me and Octavia left. 

“I really think you should give her a chance,” Octavia said placing her chair beside me. “You know first I hated Lexa for a lot of things, her ways, tonDC, the mountain, and literally just everything. But then I started understanding that she started leading Trikru at age of 16. Two years later she had created a colation with 12 clans in peace, before Lexa the clans had been in war for 100 years. It takes a lot to break into her walls, the stoic, emotionless murderer. But inside she is an amazing person who cares deeply for her people and family. She gave up her soul so children could grow up without the fear of war. And that is basically Clarke too. Their love for each other is disgustingly cute. Lu and Lexa are inseparable, I swear if Clarke took Luca with her she would cry for her nomon all the time. So please give Lexa a chance, if not for Lexa for Luca and Clarke” she said and walked away. 

Maybe I should talk to Clarke and apologize.


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short but next chapter we'll meet Lexa and little Luca. Enjoy <3

CLARKE POV

I sat outside Arkadia and I already missed my girls. I wondered if Lexa had spoiled Lu with yet another stuffed raccoon. I missed playing with Luca and staying in bed for five more minutes with Lexa and just enjoying her soft morning breath. I always hate being away from them. My own little family.

I saw my mom walking towards me and I sighed deeply when she sat down beside me. “What do you want?” I groaned. “I’m sorry how I acted, I shouldn’t have acted that way but I guess I was just worried about you. But if you’re happy with her then I would love to meet her” she said after a few moments of silence. “Thank you” I just said. “You and some others can come to Polis if you want some time” I added. “Thank you baby, how does she look like, Luca I mean” I took a photo out of my armor with Luca on it. She stuck out her tongue while holding a stuffed raccoon close to her. I gave the photo to my mom smiling big. 

“She is adorable,” she said almost tearing up. “Yeah” I just said proudly. “What is she like?” my mother asked kindly not lifting her eyes off the picture. “She talks all the time and loves just running around. She loves raccoons and has multiple stuffed raccoons that she always has with her. But also very polite and kind, and she always takes other people’s daggers because she wanna be like Lexa” I said chuckling at the end. And now my mom was definitely crying. I smiled at her and hugged her tight. 

=============:)============

I walked around Arkadia and cathed up with a lot of people, mostly the people that were in the 100. I told them how my life was and showed them the picture of Luca. It was pretty late and we all were around a campfire drinking Monty’s moonshine. 

“Alright let’s play truth or dare bitches!” Raven said. “Okay, I start, Clarkey truth or dare?” she said. “Truth” “What is the craziest thing you’ve done under your time in Polis?” she asked. “Um probably this,” I said showing my arm tattoo. It was some signs for Hedatu and also a sky and some trikru signs. 

“Damn griff you got some muscles,” Raven said pointing out my arm muscles that I’ve got from training “OH DAMN THAT’S BADASS” Bellamy pointed out. “Woah you really are a grounder girl,” Monty said. 

We sat there for like an hour till I wanted to get some sleep for the day tomorrow. “Sorry to ruin the fun but I need to get up early tomorrow and want to sleep,” I said starting walking towards the ark, Octavia and Raven behind me. “So you’re going to Polis tomorrow?” Octavia asked. “Yeah I have duties I gotta attend to” I answered. “I and Lincoln are going to, can’t wait to see my favorite niece,” she said bumping my arm. “Wait, niece?” Raven asked confused. “Yup I’m Luca’s fav auntie” I rolled my eyes at her. “Okay but so soon? wait wait wait can I come?” Raven asked basically jumping at the place. “Yeah, of course, she would be thrilled to see you,” I said. I decided I would ask my mom if she also wanted to come even though I already know the answer. 

I asked my mom and I think I’ve never seen her so happy. Then I just went to bed thinking the visit actually wasn’t that bad. Still missed my girls, badly. Even though I said I was ruling along Lexa’s side I think everyone was too focused on Luca so they just missed that part. I wonder how that is gonna go. Oops.


End file.
